footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Conference (MLS)
The Western Conference is one of Major League Soccer's two conferences. Current members Conference Lineups 1996 Lineup for 1996 *Colorado Rapids *Dallas Burn *Kansas City Wiz *Los Angeles Galaxy *San Jose Clash Changes from 1995 *Creation of Major League Soccer 1997 Lineup for 1997 *Colorado Rapids *Dallas Burn *Kansas City Wizards *Los Angeles Galaxy *San Jose Clash Changes from 1996 *Kansas City changed their name from the Wiz to the Wizards 1998–1999 Lineup for 1998–1999 *Chicago Fire *Colorado Rapids *Dallas Burn *Kansas City Wizards *Los Angeles Galaxy *San Jose Clash Changes from 1997 *The Chicago Fire were added in the 1998 expansion 2000–2001 Western Division Lineup for 2000–2001 *Colorado Rapids *Kansas City Wizards *Los Angeles Galaxy *San Jose Earthquakes Changes from 1999 *The Western Conference changed to the Western Division with the creation of the new Central Division *The Chicago Fire and Dallas Burn moved into the new Central Division *San Jose Clash changed their nickname from the Clash to the Earthquakes 2002–2004 Western Conference Lineup for 2002–2004 *Colorado Rapids *Dallas Burn *Kansas City Wizards *Los Angeles Galaxy *San Jose Earthquakes Changes from 2001 *The Western Division changed back to the Western Conference following the contraction of the Miami Fusion and Tampa Bay Mutiny, resulting in the disbanding of the Central Division *The Dallas Burn moved in from the Central Division 2005 Lineup for 2005 *Chivas USA *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Los Angeles Galaxy *Real Salt Lake *San Jose Earthquakes Changes from 2004 *Chivas USA and Real Salt Lake were added in the 2005 expansion *The Kansas City Wizards moved to the Eastern Conference *Dallas changed their name from the Dallas Burn to FC Dallas 2006–2007 Lineup for 2006–2007 *Chivas USA *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Houston Dynamo *Los Angeles Galaxy *Real Salt Lake Changes from 2005 *The San Jose Earthquakes put on hiatus. Houston Dynamo join the league as new team. 2008 Lineup for 2008 *Chivas USA *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Houston Dynamo *Los Angeles Galaxy *Real Salt Lake *San Jose Earthquakes Changes from 2007 *The San Jose Earthquakes return to MLS from their hiatus 2009–2010 Lineup for 2009–2010 *Chivas USA *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Houston Dynamo *Los Angeles Galaxy *Real Salt Lake *San Jose Earthquakes *Seattle Sounders FC Changes from 2008 *Seattle Sounders FC were added in the 2009 expansion 2011–2014 Lineup for 2011–2014 *Chivas USA *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Los Angeles Galaxy *Portland Timbers *Real Salt Lake *San Jose Earthquakes *Seattle Sounders FC *Vancouver Whitecaps FC Changes from 2010 *The Portland Timbers and Vancouver Whitecaps FC were added in the 2011 expansion. Houston moved to the Eastern Conference. 2015 Lineup for 2015 *Colorado Rapids *FC Dallas *Houston Dynamo *Los Angeles Galaxy *Portland Timbers *Real Salt Lake *San Jose Earthquakes *Seattle Sounders FC *Sporting Kansas City *Vancouver Whitecaps FC Changes from 2014 *Chivas USA ceases operation *Sporting Kansas City and Houston Dynamo move to Western Conference Western Conference playoff champions by year Note: The Conference finals were a best-of-three series through 2001 (including the MLS semifinals in 2000 and 2001, when a conference playoff format was not used). Matches tied after regulation were decided by a shootout. In 2002, a similar format was used except that draws were allowed and the team earning the most points advanced. From 2003 through 2011, the finals were a single match. Matches tied after regulation moved to extra time (Golden goal extra time was implemented for 2003 only), then a shootout if necessary. Beginning in 2012, the finals are a two-match aggregate series. The away goals rule for series that finished even on aggregate was first implemented in 2014. Extra time and shootouts are used if necessary. E – Eastern Conference team. Western Conference regular season first place teams by year ^ – MLS did not have draws until the 2000 season. † – The LA Galaxy were declared winners of the Western Division in 2001 after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks forced the cancellation of the rest of the regular season. The MLS Cup Playoffs began on September 20. MLS Cup Champions produced *1998: Chicago Fire *2000: Kansas City Wizards *2001: San Jose Earthquakes *2002: LA Galaxy *2003: San Jose Earthquakes *2005: LA Galaxy *2006: Houston Dynamo *2007: Houston Dynamo *2009: Real Salt Lake *2010: Colorado Rapids *2011: LA Galaxy *2012: LA Galaxy *2014: LA Galaxy *2015: Portland Timbers See also *Eastern Conference (MLS) *Central Division (MLS) References *Complete MLS History Category:Major League Soccer